


Evil Author's Day: Teen Wolf

by hellbells



Series: Evil Author's Day 2015 [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 03:09:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3365513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellbells/pseuds/hellbells
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Happy Evil Author's Day! So to reward all my fans I am indulging in this fine day started by Keira Marcos 5 years ago. I have split this into two fandoms. I hope you like and enjoy :D Each chapter is it's own story with information on the fic's progression.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Be Careful What You Wish For (Steter)

Title: Be careful for what you wish for! (Teen Wolf Au)

Pairing: Eventual Steter

Idea: What if Stiles is bitten by Peter in S1 but does not turn into a beta or a fox ... possibly a hyena?

Status >1 K but bullet points for the whole fic. Finish time : ?

Snippet:

* * *

 

The girl, Lydia, is bitten not through any desire to increase his pack but because she dared to date what was his. It was something that could not go unpunished. Her blood was almost as bright as her hair. Of course, his actions bring the boy. This was excellent. He could not have planned it better.

The boy crouches down to his level. He is unwittingly acting like he wants the prey Peter has wounded.  He may be human but he is demanding that the Alpha treat him equally. Peter shrugs mentally and is willing to play the game. It might bring the boy to him even quicker.

The boy follows on the understanding Peter leaves the girl alone. Peter shrugs as he does not care for the boy. He wants his beta, his nephew and the boy. He is content to use the boy’s sharp mind.  He is still ridiculously loyal refusing to give up Peter’s errant beta.

“You don’t need Scott.” Stiles argues even if his heart is jumpy.

Peter doesn’t smirk, just toys with the boy, “Why not?”  
  
“He is too much dog and never going to be enough wolf for what you need?” He says assured of the facts. He may be scared but Peter can tell that he is confident of his assessment.

“And you, a human are enough?” Peter asked, sounding mocking but interested in the boy’s reaction.

“I know why you want revenge and I don’t blame you ... I just think there is a better way.”

Is the surprising answer and Peter would be lying to himself if he said he was not intrigued. He hoped that the boy’s answer was not to use the law. He would be severely disappointed if it was, “What?”  
  


Stiles shook his head, he knew Peter was not ready to hear his idea yet. He just needed to make it through the night without being bitten by a feral Alpha.

Guess they would both be disappointed by the nights end then.


	2. Smoke and Fire (Steter S1 Au)

Title: Smoke and Fire

Pairing: Steter

Status: 5,000 word wip

  
Snippet: All the scenes currently written in the chapter - just called ‘The Dance’

[Snippet 1 on tumblr ](http://hellbells101.tumblr.com/post/106831250477/teasing-snippet-smoke-and-fire-steter-ff)

[Snippet 2 on tumblr](http://hellbells101.tumblr.com/post/106937624892/teasing-snippet-2-smoke-and-fire-steter-ff)

* * *

 

Stiles just wanted one day without anything becoming a crisis. He deserved one at least  this month. It seemed that ever since that night where he’d first met racing beast mode Peter that he’d been running.  Scott was being an asshole. He loved his friend but really Stiles felt that Scott needed to get his priorities straight. He was trying so hard to get close to the family that would like nothing more than to make a new carpet out of his furry ass.

 

Right now he didn’t give a shit about formal or any of that crap. It was not like he could go with Peter so what was the point. It was when he stopped and thought about it that he realised sometimes just how far removed he was maturity wise compared to his peers. His day was going strangely before his ex super crush sat down in front of him.

 

“You’ve changed.”  
  


A month before and Stiles was pretty sure that he would flail out of his chair that his long standing crush was finally acknowledging his existence. “Really?”

 

The beautiful red-head eyes narrowed, “Yes, you have which is why you’re taking me to the dance.”  
  


Stiles would have choked on a curly fry a second earlier. “Wait what?”

 

He was smart and his brain worked way quicker than most, mainly because it worked in giant circles. He couldn’t help it his brain worked that way. “Why would I do that?”  
  


She smirked, “You hate Jackson and you will enjoy getting one over on him.”

 

Stiles did let himself run with that thought. She was right in that he would love to get one over the raging douchebag. He was annoying and had genuinely done his best to ruin his life all the way through school. He was not beyond a little bit of petty revenge. It would be amusing to see him try and explain that one to his Lacrosse buddies.

 

“You make a compelling argument.” Stiles baited relieved to see that at least around him she was not hiding her brain.

 

“I know. So yes?”  
  
Stiles laughed, and drew a few looks, “Is there a choice?”  
  


Lydia smiled serenely as she got up looking satisfied with the world, “Honestly? NO. Still you learn quickly.”  
  


Stiles just rolled his eyes and wondered how badly he would regret saying yes. He would have to explain to Peter his possessive mate why he was going to a dance with a girl, and why it was a good thing. He really wished Scott had not mentioned his epic crush as it was going to be even harder to convince Peter that it was innocent.

  
+

{more}

+

 

The dance was so not what he imagined. It was the great teenage irony. Stiles had been dreaming of going to the school dance with Lydia Martin for the last ten years and yet here he was - and he was bored.

 

He was perhaps being unfair to Lydia but he could only think about Peter. He was his main concern right now. There was a lot to think about. He had listened to Peter explain all about Laura. He was horrified but he could also see Peter’s loathing. He did not understand at the time who he was attacking and since he’d met Stiles - his mind was slowly restoring itself.

 

“Are you even here?”  
  
Stiles frowned, “Where else would I be?”  
  
He tried to keep his sarcasm to a minimum but like he had told Scotty not to long ago - Sarcasm was his only defense.  

 

“I don’t know whoever has your thoughts.” She said, obviously vexed to not be the centre of his attention. Stiles wondered how many times Lydia could say that she had rated behind someone else.

 

“I’m here to help you to get back at douchey Jackson.” Stiles replied, reminding her just why he was here. He would much prefer to know where Derek was and help him.  

 

 

+

{more}

+

  
  


Peter was staring at him, practically hissing. Stiles was unsure as his fangs were blocking his sounds from being clear and audible. “What are you doing?”  
  


Stiles wanted to face-palm as this was not the time for jealousy. “Going to the dance like you said I should.”  
  
“Stiles do you know this man?”  
  
Stiles wanted to wince because what a question. How was he supposed to answer? Lydia did not know about the supernatural and he was not too keen on dragging anyone else into the FUBAR situation. “Yeah I do.”  
  
“Is that all you want to say?” Peter asked silkily.

 

Stiles knew that his mate was feeling threatened. It was ridiculous. Yes, he had had a massive crush on Lydia - the whole town had known about. He had not felt like that about Lydia since Scott had been bitten.

 

Firstly he had been focussed on his best friend and then there was Peter. “You knew ... I told you!”

 

Stiles may be the human but he was no ones doormat. He would not back down and show his neck to Peter over this.  He had let Peter know before hand in an attempt to avoid this Alpha crap. He should have listened to his instincts”

  



End file.
